


Happy Accident

by Valle_Girl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Dirty Pictures, F/F, Filthy, Kara Danvers is a Tease, Lena Luthor is a Tease, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Mutual Pining, Nudes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Soft Top Kara Danvers, Sorry it took so long, Two Shot, Wall Sex, accidental drunk text, change my mind, drunk sext, drunk text, im back, im not sorry at all, lena sends an accidental nude, like...minimal plot, smut everywhere, they are both switches, they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valle_Girl/pseuds/Valle_Girl
Summary: In her defense...It was a total accident. A 100% fluke. It was not her fault that their names were so similar, and that they also just so happened to be right next to each other on her contact list.It. Was. Not. Her. Fault.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 115
Kudos: 1818





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Its me bish...back on my bullshit 😂
> 
> 2 SHOT! ITS A 2 SHOT IDK HOW TO CHANGE THAT CHAPTER SETTING
> 
> Thank you to my beta kieranll!!! Thank you for putting up with me!

In her defense...It was a total accident. A 100% fluke. It was not her fault that their names were so similar, and that they also just so happened to be  _ right _ next to each other on her contact list.

It. Was. Not. Her. Fault.

After four years of being Kara’s best friend, and  _ only  _ her friend, Lena decided it might be best to let her unrequited feelings for the always smiling blonde reporter go. One can only spend so much time pining for a straight girl and not have things end badly. Lena desperately didn't want their friendship to end, and confessing her love for her best friend was not an option. That meant it was time to bury her feelings deep inside her mental "little boxes" in order to help herself try to move on. 

And that's how Lena found herself meeting a pretty blonde woman at the bar named Kylie, and texting her constantly for the last three days.

Best way to get over someone is by getting under someone else. That's a thing...right?

Lena wasn’t the greatest with emotions, seeing them as a nuisance more often than not. She much preferred spending her day using logical thinking and reasoning than wasting her time on how something or someone made her feel. That avoidance of her own emotions is the reason it took Lena a year to admit to herself she had a crush on her best friend, another year and a half to admit she was possibly in love with her, and three more months to fully come to terms with what that meant. That emotional journey of discovery, as well as the following two years of wanting and thinking about the woman she loves never loving her back, left Lena exhausted. Looking for a way to help move past the heartbreak, Kylie couldn’t have come at a better time. 

So they flirted for three days over texts and slightly suggestive snapchats. This gave Lena something to do and think about other than Kara, and even though her heart knew it wouldn't be the same, she allowed it.  _ Friends shouldn't lust after friends, anyways. _

Things with Kylie weren't moving fast enough for Lena. It had been the better part of three years since the last time Lena had any sort of romantic contact. So it was safe to say Lena was just a little... _ frustrated,  _ in the bedroom department. So on the fourth day of continuously texting Kylie and one, maybe three glasses too many of wine, Lena made a move. She was going to send a nude. Not a fully nude...nude, but something to get the point across. Something that said " _ are you gonna do me, or not?" _ . If she’s going to do this, she’s going to do it right so that it achieves the best result. After all, she is a Luthor. The better the photo, the faster the response from Kylie, and the sooner she can begin to push these feelings for Kara away. Her mind starts a slightly drunk train of thought on what classifies as a “classy nude.”

"How does one…" Lena mumbles to herself in her bedroom " take a classy nude." 

She tosses her phone on her bed and proceeds to her closet," is there anything classy about nudes?" She takes a second to ponder while thumbing through her t -shirts, and bites her lip. " _ There is something such as a  _ tasteful  _ nude, right? Like tastefully show you that I want your mouth on me?" _

Lena sighs, quickly staring up at the ceiling and groaning loudly "You are really out here debating the quality of a naked picture you want to send, come on Luthor, pull yourself together."

Letting out another sigh, Lena steps back from her closet, simplicity is key right? " _ Less is more? Wait...does that apply to- hold on, fuck, wait. No. Just ugh, keep it simple! " _

Lena quickly reaches for a random white crop top that has a smiling cartoon chemical structure with sunglasses on of dopamine that says " you so dope. If ya know what I mean." It was a shirt Kara got for her 2 year ago as a 'just because ' present. She hesitates for a second before taking off her current shirt, chucking it in the corner along with her sleep shorts. She then removes her sports bra that she’s wearing and tosses it into the same pile before putting the crop top on. Glancing down at the thong she has on, Lena decides that this is good enough for a " tasteful nude" outfit and almost skips back to her bed.

As she settles back into her king size mattress, she grabs her phone and reads the 3 new messages she has. One from Kylie, two from Kara. 

Her fingers fly to Kara text thread to read her messages first.

**Kara <3(8:15pm): ** did you make it home at a reasonable hour?

**Kara <3(8:19pm): ** its ffrriiiiddaaayyyyy! Come hang out with meeeeeeeee. I miss you!

Lena smiles as she reads the messages. Her heart does little flips and she can't help but close her eyes and imagine the sunny blonde and her bright blue eyes. Her thoughts drift to her strong and sturdy shoulders, her arms that have held Lena in various ways over the years (including bridal style when Lena fell and twisted her ankle), and her long fingers that Lena can't help but stare at every time Kara types something on her keyboard. Its not hard to imagine what Kara and her would be doing if they were hanging out right now. Cuddles on the couch? Shoulder rubs with too many glasses of wine? Drunk cooking adventures while singing along to musicals in the kitchen? 

Lena shakes herself out of her daydream. Now is not the time. She's on a mission tonight. Without answering Kara’s messages, Lena taps over to Kylie's text thread and smirks as she reads the last message.

**Kylie (8:22pm):** So...what are you doing right now? ;)

" _ Oohhhhoho..."  _ Lena smiles."  _ Game. On." _

  
  


She exits out of her text thread with Kylie to go to her camera app, and turns it to front facing mode. Sticking her arm out and angling the camera down, she observes herself through the screen. She's smirking. Not in an overly cocky way, but in a playful way. A way that says " _ oh dear, what have we got here?".  _ Green eyes travel to her shirt and she can’t help but chuckle a bit. The shirt had ridden up slightly, revealing much more than a small slice of her lower abdomen. Now she's showing off all over her stomach and her shirt is just barely resting and inch below the bottom of her breasts. Her nipples are hard for some reason. (Maybe the excitement of sending a sexually charged photo to a potential dating candidate? Who knows.) They poke into the soft fabric of her t-shirt and are plainly visible no matter the angle of the camera. Her thong is a deep maroon color and the contrast against her pale skin is quite pleasing, even to her own eyes. The thong is lace and semi see-through, with the parts that you can see showing off smooth, freshly shaved skin. " _ I do believe they call this a snacc…" _ Her smirk widens as an idea flows through her mind.

Biting down on her bottom lip, she angles the camera down so it cuts off everything above her lips. She then takes her free hand and places her finger tips about an inch under the top of her sorry excuse for underwear. Before she loses her nerve, Lena snaps the photo. The next photo she takes is of her fingers teasingly pulling down the flimsy strap of her thong and exposing a few inches of pale, smooth, and soft looking skin of her hip. The third and final photo she takes is of her finger tips oh so lightly bringing her shirt up that last inch, showing off the smallest hint of the underside of her breasts. 

Quickly going through her photos, she giggles as she views each one. Maybe it's the wine. Or maybe it's the situation. But Lena feels excited. She felt a rush flow through her veins with every snap of the camera, and as she takes stock of how affected her body is, she notices a slightly burning need between her legs. " _ We'll explore this possible kink later, Luthor. _ " Lena shakes her head, bringing herself back to the situation at hand. Nudes. Time to send them.

As if on autopilot Lena starts to go through the steps of sending a picture message. She presses the share button and scrolls to find the message icon. She taps the icon and starts to type a "k" for Kylie and taps the first name her phone autofills with. She types out a suggestive sentence and then happily presses send.

Lena drops her phone to her chest and feels giddy for the first time in a long while about finally getting some much needed attention in the bedroom, but then she is startled with a thought.

At first, its a small, barely there alarm bell sounding in her mind. The wine in her system is telling her that she made no mistakes and to not worry about the little bell and its constant ringing. The logical part of her brain is asking Lena one question and one question only. " _ Did you check to make sure you sent that photo to Kylie?" _

Giddiness and excitement gone, she exits out of her gallery app and opens her messaging app. And there, right next to Kylie's name is no picture icon. But just above her name is another "K" name. 

And that name has a picture icon next to it. 

A picture icon followed by one singular checkmark telling Lena that not only was her message sent, but it was delivered too. 

With a shaking thumb Lena traces her finger over her phone screen, as if to connect the icon and delivered checkmark to the correct name.

Ice fills her veins. Her heart beats so fast and hard, it feels as if it's going to jump out of her chest. Her eyes aren't deceiving her, she really didn't send her nude to Kylie. 

She sent her nude picture to Kara. 

A partially nude photo of her fingers dipping below her thong with the caption " _ thinking of you ;D _ " was sent to her best friend. Who is straight. But more importantly a friend.

_ FRIEND. _

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol sorry this took 84 years...but i hope kara's reaction was worth it ;D
> 
> Thank you to my beta Kieranll for putting up with me and editing my stupid long fics. you a real one.

Lena started to try and do damage control. Airplane mode wouldn't work. The pictures had already been delivered, so that option was out. She could say "sorry that wasn't meant for you " but risk looking like she does this often. She could also just ignore Kara for weeks, move to a different state, and throw her phone out the window. That method was promising. Lena bit her bottom lip as she continued to think.

_Maybe I could drive over there fast, grab her phone, delete the message, and pretend like nothing ever happened?_

Lena sighed, mentally calculating how much money and time it would take to pick up and move to Italy when her text message tone sounded.

_Oh no._

Another tone.

_Oh nOo._

Another tone.

_Oh god no I'm-_

Another tone.

_Jesus, fuck I'm not drunk enough for this._

  
Kara had seen the messages, that's the only explanation for getting four texts in a row, Lena's not that popular on a Friday night. With a shaking hand and a frantically beating heart, Lena picked up her phone. Even her slightly intoxicated brain had come to terms with Kara freaking out and not wanting to be friends anymore. So much so, that it was already happily picturing her new life in Sicily along the coast.

_Alright Luthor, you got this. Look at the messages tonight, become an ex-pat next week. Simple._

With a deep but shaky breath, Lena opened her phone. She gulped when she saw the four unread message banners next to Kara’s name. _Embarrassment now, Italy later. Read the messages, you coward._

Her thumb, still trembling, tapped Kara’s name.

Lena's jaw dropped.

 **Kara <3(8:29 pm):** oh wow oh jeez is this happening?

 **Kara <3(8:29 pm):** are you really?!?

 **Kara <3(8:29 pm):** THANK GOD

 **Kara <3(8:30 pm):** ***Picture Message Attached*** : I always think about you <3 ;D ;D

Lena’s eyes stared at the picture her best friend had sent. It was taken from above just like Lena's photo. Kara was on her couch with her shirt unbuttoned all the way down, framing her figure. The underside of her bare breasts appearing above the indents her sports bra left on her tan skin. Abs. Miles and miles of abs, flexing in all their glory. A hand, pushing down the top of DJ-ing penguins themed boy shorts, showing just enough to see how her muscles flexed all the way down, stopping at the first sign of neatly trimmed hair.

Lena just stared. It wasn't even a mildly composed stare. No. She was staring slack-jawed, eyes wide, drool threatening to leak out the corner of her mouth, having a hard time breathing, staring.

_The fuck?!_

Kara just sent her a nude.

Kara Danvers just sent her a sexually charged photo of her pretty much topless.

Kara. Danvers. Best friend. Presumably straight, best friend. Sent Lena, her very _very gay_ , best friend, a half-naked photo with the caption 'I always think about you', complete with a heart emoji and two winking faces.

_What the fuck?_

Lena isn't complaining, not in the slightest. But honestly, what the hell is happening right now.

Lena stares for another few minutes, taking in the little details of Kara's photo. Kara has a little freckle on her hip. A small little scar on the side of her thumb’s knuckle. Upon closer inspection (thank you zoom function), Lena can see that goosebumps are all across Kara's torso. Lena takes a moment to think.

_Was she nervous? Maybe she was cold? Or maybe she was…no...she couldn't be...turned on? Could she? Wait...hold on fuck wait, she said "Thank God". HOLD ON, WAIT._

Lena's text tone interrupts her frazzled train of thought.

 **Kara <3(8:37 pm):** either you died or you don't know what to say back or you want to forget this happened…?

Lena's thumbs fly across her keyboard before she can properly form a coherent thought.

 **Lena(8:38 pm):** I died. Definitely don't want to forget this happened.

 **Kara <3(8:38 pm):** … so it wasn't the penguins?

Lena snorts and quickly replies.

 **Lena(8:38 pm):** I liked the penguins.

 **Kara <3(8:39 pm):** is that...all you liked?

Lena squinted, a small smile spreading across her lips. Her heart beats a little harder, warmth rushing up to her cheeks. Is Kara trying to flirt with her?

 **Lena(8:41 pm):** No, that's not all I liked.

With a second and very unprecedented surge of bravery, Lena quickly sent Kara her second photo. She then proceeded to click her phone screen off, toss it across her bed, and escape into her living room.

Lena was pacing. It wasn’t a Luthor quality, far from it. Walking up and down the length of her living room in nothing but a crop top and a thong, arms over her chest as she nervously bites on her bottom lip. Her heart is racing and her fingers tremble slightly as she wraps her hands around her biceps. Lena’s mind is a swirling vortex of half comprehensible thoughts. After about 10 minutes of silently freaking out Lena manages to somewhat calm herself down.

 _Kara sent me a nude._ Lena thinks as she worries the bottom lip between two rows of pearly-white teeth. _Kara sent me a nude after I sent her a nude. Kara asked me if I liked anything else besides the underwear she was showing off. In the nude. That she sent me. While telling me she thinks of me. Often. Fuck._

Lena runs a hand through her hair and lets out a deep and slightly shaky breath before finally standing still.

_Okay, what’s so hard to grasp here? The brunette asks herself. Kara sent me a half-naked photo after I sent her one. So, she likes me...for some reason. Or, she thinks I’m attractive. Which still is a good thing. And like a dumbass, you sent her another half-naked photo and left the room. To go panic. In the living room. Like a teenager. Dumb, Luthor, dumb._

Lena sighs, “Okay. Grab your phone, tell her you want to talk, find out why she sent you a photo back, assess from there.” she says to herself quietly. “If she wants to date you, date her. If she had a momentary stroke or thought you were someone else, move to Italy. Problems solved.”

With a firm and determined nod of her head, Lena marches down to her bedroom. When she approaches her bed she hesitates briefly before snatching her phone and tapping the screen back on. Swallowing down the sudden thickness in her throat as she sees another four messages from the blonde, Lena unlocks her phone and reads the new messages.

 **Kara <3(8:43 pm):** Lena...ohmygosh

 **Kara <3(8:44 pm):** I wanna touch you so bad

 **Kara <3(8:44 pm):** Actually…can I?

 **Kara <3(8:45 pm):** ...I’m coming over. See you in 15

Staring slack-jawed at the messages Kara had sent, Lena’s eyes flit up to take note of the time. 8:58. Two minutes till Kara arrives.

_Oh, you fucking- this is why you don’t run away from important conversations, WITH A PERSON WHO HAS YOUR HOUSE KEYS-_

The sound of knuckles rapping on her front door spooks Lena out of her mental self-scolding. Lena feels the blood drain from her face, her hands go cold and her legs start to shake. Unconsciously, she drops her phone on the bed, not noticing the small jump it made as it tumbled to the floor. Her wobbling legs carry her to the front door and faster than she thought possible, she whips the door open with a swoosh.

“Lena…” Kara sighs as her eyes take in her appearance.

Like a dumbstruck fool, Lena replies with the only thing she can currently think of. “You’re t-two minutes early. Y-you said f-” Lena’s breath hitches as the blonde takes a step closer. “Fifteen minutes, and-and it’s been- it’s been thirteen.”

Kara takes another step closer, tongue darting out to quickly wet her lips. “You answered the door in a thong” the blonde mumbles as her eyes rake up and down Lena’s bare legs.

Lena looks down at her attire and flushes bright scarlet from her cheeks to the tips of her ears. _Oh for the love of-_

“Can I come in?” Kara asks slowly, her voice deep and gravely. Lena shudders at the sound, fighting the urge to rub her thighs together to relieve the quickly building pressure she felt building between her legs.

Without a word Lena nods, eyes flicking up to meet Kara’s in a heated stare. She slowly steps back from the door, allowing Kara entry into her penthouse. Kara never takes her eyes off of the brunette as she walks in. When she’s fully inside the entryway, Kara reaches blindly behind her, clasps her hand around the door’s edge, and pushes it closed. Lena notices that they are standing closer together than before. She takes in Kara’s appearance. Kara’s breathing deeply, her hair is thrown in a half-assed bun. She didn't bother to change before she came over. Kara's button-down was haphazardly buttoned back up, leaving little gaps of skin showing where she skipped a button in haste. Her jeans hung low on her hips, the blonde’s belt hastily secured one setting too big. Lena’s gaze snaps back to Kara’s face to find azure eyes staring so intensely back that the pressure between Lena’s legs doubles.

Lena was so caught up in the blonde’s stare, she didn't notice Kara had started to gently corral her towards the kitchen counter until her lower back was pressed up against the hard marble countertop. Kara doesn't stop moving forward until they are pressed so closely together that Lena can’t breathe without her stomach brushing up against Kara’s. Her heart is pounding so hard she doesn't understand how she hasn't passed out yet and judging by the way Kara looks, (wrecked without even touching Lena) she’s in the same boat.

Kara’s hand slowly reaches up to caress the side of Lena’s face and the brunette has to fight her instincts to not immediately throw her arms around the blonde and just beg her to kiss her. Lena’s mind grows hazy the longer Kara remains in her presence. Her hands travel from her sides to Kara’s forearms lightly gripping them as Kara starts to lean forward.

“Lena,” Kara whispers. “Would it be alright if I kissed you?”

The younger woman lets out a small whimper, nodding her head quickly, “Yeah- yes, _please_ , I -”

When Lena fantasized about her first kiss with Kara she always imagined it would be small, quick, tentative, and mouth-wateringly sweet. They would gently press their lips together, pull back slightly, smile back at each other, and then kiss again and again. Their kisses would slowly start to become more heated and hands would wander. Tongues would flick and lick until access was granted for sweet, toe-curling, eye fluttering, and slightly messy french kisses. However, their actual first kiss was so much better.

Kara kissed her like a woman on a life or death mission. She kissed her with deep and raw need. Kissed her with force, with intent. Lips were sucked, bitten, and licked. Kara’s tongue was curling and sweeping against her own in a way that made her already weak knees threaten to collapse. Large hands grabbed Lena by the hips and started to explore the second they touched warm skin. One hand molded itself to Lena's ass, while the other swiftly slid under her shirt to caress the bare skin of the brunette's back. Lena's grip on Kara’s forearms tightened and when Kara shifted forward, pressing them even closer together, Lena's hands moved to Kara’s chest, fingers gripping the fabric of her shirt. Little hums and moans would leak past Lena’s lips as Kara continued to kiss the daylights out of her, and by the looks of it, they spurred Kara into further action.

Kara pulled back from Lena’s lips and started a firefly path down Lena’s jaw and neck. Hands that were previously groping the brunette’s ass were now reaching further down to grab a hold of soft, pale thighs. With a small grunt, Lena found herself sitting on the edge of her countertop with Kara’s body pressed between her legs. One hand was on her upper thigh, now dangerously close to where she needed Kara the most, and the other hand was cupping one of her breasts over her shirt.

“Want you,” Kara muttered as she sucked down the length of Lena’s neck, leaving various sized red marks in her wake. “Want you, so bad.”

Lena’s only response was to wrap her legs around the blonde’s torso and let out a whimper as the hand on her breast started to play with her nipple.

“Lena,” Kara husked, sounding frustrated. “Can’t make those sounds.” she darted back up to kiss the brunette before mumbling into her lips. “Want you more, y’sound so pretty.”

“Jesus, Kara.” Lena gasped, her hips starting up a jumpy rhythm against Kara’s abs, the haziness in her head growing tenfold. “Take me, I’m yours, _takemeplease_ …”

Kara moaned into Lena’s lips and picked her up again, starting to make her way down the hallway towards Lena’s bedroom. Lena’s arms flew around the blonde’s neck, pressing her chest fully against Kara’s and moaning at the feeling. She couldn’t help but wonder how it would feel to be pressed together like this without any clothes blocking them.

Kara only made it halfway down the hall before she couldn’t wait anymore and roughly pressed Lena up against the wall, not caring about the photos that clattered down. Lena gasped, feeling her thong stick to her center more and more with every second she remained in Kara’s proximity, “Bed, please. I-I want -I _need_ you.”

Kara grunted again, pressing her hips harder into the apex of Lena’s, moaning when Lena gasped again, hungrily grinding into Kara’s abdomen. Kara braced one of her thighs below Lena’s butt and snuck her hands down to pull the brunette’s thong over to the side.

“Bed?” Lena whined, her arms wrapping around Kara’s shoulder tightly. “Take me to bed, please?”

Kara shook her head, sucking and biting down the brunette’s neck. “Here. Bed’s far.”

“Please I-” Lena heaved, head hitting the wall with a dull thud as she felt Kara glide her fingertips over her most sensitive area.

“So wet,” Kara groaned, nuzzling Lena’s neck as her fingers slid over Lena's slick wet flesh.

Lena whined again, hips jumping, trying to increase friction in whatever way possible. "Karaaa…"

" _Here_." Kara groaned into her neck. Slowly sliding down Lena's body, trailing hot opening mouth kisses on Lena's stomach until she was on her knees in front of the now standing brunette. " _Want you. Here_." Kara repeated lowly, hooded eyes dragging themselves away from Lena’s light green eyes, down, down, down, to Lena's soaked center. Kara slid her hands up the brunette's thighs, urging Lena to swing her leg over her shoulder. Lena groaned as she let Kara guide her leg to where she wanted it. Kara was looking at her like a lion would a zebra. Hot. Hungry. And dying for a taste.

Kara reached up and pulled Lena's thong over just a bit more, exposing the brunette further. The blonde flicked her eyes up, asking the woman above her a silent question. Lena nodded her consent furiously, not caring how desperate she looked and bucked her hips up slightly, trying to redirect Kara’s attention back down.

The movement of Lena's hips caught Kara’s attention but she wasn't ready for what happened next. It was the visual of it all. A flushed and disheveled Kara on her knees between Lena's legs, staring at her cunt. Her blonde hair falling out of its sloppy bun, with her chest heaving as she tried to keep herself together. A pink tongue darts out to lick kiss swollen lips in preparation for its next task. Kara leans in, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Lena's mound. Then, with breathtaking accuracy, she sucks Lena's clit right into her mouth, her lips forming a seal over the swollen bud almost instantly.

Lena briefly thinks of dying right here and now. Everything in her life is pretty much perfect at this point now that Kara wants her too. That much is evident by the way she's currently humming with pleasure as she continues to suck Lena's clit into her mouth. She's flushed, back pressed against the wall, head lolling from side to side as she struggles to breathe correctly and hold herself up at the same time. Her life couldn't get much better, she thinks. That is until the low and slow-building smoldering heat between her legs increases ten-fold and all she can think about is how she better not die right now because she's never wanted anything more than to come in Kara’s eager mouth. But at the same time, Lena really doesn't want this to end. Now stuck in a pleasure-filled limbo, Lena struggles to keep from falling off the edge.

What doesn't help Lena hold back, is Kara’s little hums and moans slipping from her mouth, the small tingling sensations from her moans teasing Lena in the most delightfully torturous ways. What really doesn't help Lena, is Kara’s piercing blue eyes occasionally rolling back into her skull at the taste she gets when Lena cries out softly, gushing more arousal into the blonde’s mouth. What fails to even try to help Lena at all, is Kara's fingers slowly pushing inside the brunette, fingertips rubbing that perfect spot inside her that has her knees a breathe away from collapsing.

Lena just can't hold back anymore.

Without realizing, her hands thread themselves through Kara's blonde locks, pulling Kara closer as Lena pushes her cunt up against her mouth, panting as she says " _Please for the love of God don't stop._ "

And that's when Kara, sweet, considerate, shy, blushing and apparent major top, Kara, started to _talk dirty_.

"So wet," Kara mumbled against Lena's slick lips. "And it's all for me.."

Blushing bright red, Lena sobbed out a small "Kara…"

"It is, isn't it? I kneeled and you were soaked…" Kara's fingers started thrusting faster as she spoke. "You were thinking about me, and you started _dripping for me_."

" Kar-I," Lena shuddered, the feeling of white-hot heat coiling tight between her legs." I'm gon-gonna, oh god, _oh god_!"

" Yes Lena, come for me. Right here, right in my mouth, you can do it…"

Only vaguely aware of her hips bucking up violently into Kara’s mouth, soft lips sucking and tugging on her clit, a pink tongue flicking rapidly over the stiff bundle of nerves, Lena lets out a strangled moan as she comes all over Kara's tongue. Her head is still spinning when Kara’s hands come up to support her slowly falling form. She wasn’t even aware she was sliding down the wall until Kara was chucking in her ear, pressing light kisses against her jaw as she whispered, "don't fall asleep, I'm not done with you yet…"

Lena just groans in response, yelping softly when Kara picks her up again, but this time she makes it to Lena's bedroom. Kara sets the brunette down softly on the edge of the bed, kneeling once again. With sure hands she skims up the outside of Lena’s thighs, grabbing the thin strap of Lena’s barely-there thong and tugs on it gently while looking up at the brunette with a questioning gaze. Once again, Lena vehemently nods her head in the affirmative, and braces herself up on her hands to lift her hips so Kara can take off her thong in one smooth motion. In a completely un-Kara like move, she grins and winks at Lena before pocketing the damp fabric in the dark-colored jeans she’s still wearing. The action has Lena reeling. In an instant she's ready to go again, which in itself is some sort of a miracle because usually she's a “one and done” type of gal.

Just as Kara starts to lean back into the brunette’s space, Lena stops her movement with a soft hand on her chest. Immediately, Kara looks dejected, her once bright and shining eyes are now staring at the floor and her hands that were steadily inching upwards are snatched back so fast Lena almost gets whiplash just from the feel of it.

“M’sorry,” Kara mumbles softly. “I thought, um, I can go? If you’re uncomfor-”

Lena leans forward, tilts Kara’s head up, and shuts her up with a chaste kiss, “I don’t know about you, but I’m _very_ comfortable.” The brunette said with a smile. “But you, on the other hand, look a tad bit overdressed…” Lena bites her bottom lip gently, tugging on the collar of the blonde’s button-up. “And I’ve been dying to see what’s under these clothes since, well, forever.”

Kara smiles, eyes drifting from Lena’s eyes to her lips. “Is that right?” she asks teasingly.

“Kara,” Lena chuckles, leaning in as if to kiss the blonde again.

Kara’s eyes flutter closed, “Yes?” she whispers.

“You can’t kiss me again until you’re naked,” Lena says with a lick to Kara's lips as she scoots back across the bed before Kara can get her bearings on the situation.

Kara stares at the giggling Lena from across the bed, slack-jawed and wide-eyed. Thankfully, she recovers a few seconds later and narrows her eyes playfully before saying “Oh you’re so in for it now.” She stands up quickly, unbuttoning her shirt with lightning-fast fingers. “I was gonna give it to you before, but now you’re really gonna get the business.”

Lena throws her head back with a loud laugh, “Oh I’m going to get ‘the business’ _now_?”

Tossing her shirt and sports bra across the room as she tugs them off, Kara quickly unbuckles her belt and pushes both her jeans and DJing penguin themed boyshorts down at the same time. “Go ahead... laugh now, ‘cause you’re gonna be screaming my name by the time I’m finished with you.”

“Oh is _that_ right?” Lena says breathily as she shamelessly takes in Kara’s naked form.

Kara slowly crawls onto the bed, stopping midway to grab Lena’s ankles and pull her across the mattress. Lena yelps out, hands reaching out to grab the sheets below her, cursing herself mentally at her choice of satin sheets. Lena looks up and stills, caught by Kara’s hungry gaze. Kara shifts slightly, settling herself between Lena’s thighs, hovering over her, arms outstretched and placed on either side of Lena’s head. “You’re still wearing a shirt…” she rasps out.

Lena hastily shimmies out of her crop top and tosses it across the room, leaving her bare for Kara’s greedy stare. The blonde swallows thickly, lips parting slightly as her tongue lightly swipes across her lips. Lena fights the urge to cover herself up, the long and heavy silence since she discarded her shirt not sitting right with her, but the look on Kara’s face has her thinking that she likes what she sees, but the silence...not what she was expecting.

Kara keeps staring, awestruck. Lena blushes in embarrassment and turns her head to the side, looking anywhere but at the blonde hovering above her. Slowly, ever so slowly she brings her arms up to cover her breasts and stomach. Kara’s face screws up, making a face, and Lena flushes further.

“Don’t hide,” Kara whispers, gently pushing her arms back and pressing them into the mattress. “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. Honestly, I can’t stop looking at you.”

Lena mumbles something intelligible and closes her eyes.

“Wha-huh-hmm? What’d you say?”

Lena sighs, looking at the blonde head-on, “Then you should say that, not be silent. Gives a girl the wrong idea…” she grumbles.

Kara grins, flashing Lena her pearly white teeth. “Is this the right idea?”

Before Lena can react to Kara’s words, she’s gasping and arching her chest into Kara’s mouth which is actively sucking on one of her nipples. The pressure, the spine-tingling, bone-melting, pressure alone is driving Lena crazy, she cries out louder as Kara’s tongue and teeth are added into the mix.

Every bite has Lena shaking.

Every suck has Lena rolling her eyes back into her head.

Kara’s hands gradually inch closer to Lena’s torso, fingertips tickling her sides. Eventually, her hands reach Lena’s hips and she settles her body down on top of the squirming brunette.

“Oh-Oh god,” Lena gasps, hands carding through Kara’s blonde locks. Kara smiles against her breast and slides over to Lena’s untouched nipple, giving the other bud the same attention. Her hips begin roughing out a rhythm of sorts against Lena’s. Slow and torturous grinds mixed in with faster, more desperate, harder rolls of her hips. Lena is dazed, the sensations on her nipples paired with the feeling of Kara’s hot and slick cunt rubbing against hers is dizzying.

“Is this the right idea, Lena?” Kara asks again, grinning when Lena takes a moment to respond.

“It’s-It’s, um, yes- just don’t” Lena chokes back a moan, “Don’t stop, please? Feels... feels so- _oh!_ ” Lena pressed her head back into the bed, mouth open in a silent scream.

“Feel good?” Kara asks as she pulls on the brunette’s nipple harshly between her teeth, soothing the sting with heavy swipes of her tongue. “By the sound of it…” Kara mumbles into Lena’s now sensitive nipple, “I think it feels good for you.”

“K-kara…” Lena whines, jolting slightly when the blonde leaves her nipple with a slick pop and makes her way up to mark Lena’s neck.

“Do you always look this gorgeous when you’re all whiny and needy?” Kara chuckles into Lena’s neck.

Lena tries to scoff, but instead she manages to make a sort of frustrated whining sound that has Kara giggling harder.

“That’s a yes.” Kara smiles, kissing the woman below her to stop her needy whimpers. “Don’t worry though, I’ll take care of you.”

 _With “the business?”_ Lena manages to think to herself before she feels Kara’s hand slide down between them and slides two fingers through her slit.

“Jesus Christ.” Lena wheezes.

“You can call me Kara,” the blonde giggles.

Lena rolls her eyes, “I swear to - _fucking-yes_!” Lena’s hips roll forward, trying to push the fingers that slid inside her further.

There’s less talking on Lena’s part after that. The only words escaping from her mouth are the occasional _yes_ , and _fuck_ , and _don’t stop_ , accompanied by little _ah, ah, ah_ ’s that has Kara driving her fingers in faster and rougher each time the sounds reach her ears. Lena isn’t the only one making sounds though. Kara’s soft _oh_ ’s she breathes into Lena’s neck are notching her arousal level up to unseen heights, making the brunette twitch and gush all over the blonde’s fingers, causing more soft-spoken moans...and more little geysers of wetness to pool between her legs.

A delightfully dirty endless cycle.

Kara sucks hickeys into the tender flesh of Lena’s neck, kissing each red spot softly before moving on to mark up another spot. Lena’s body starts shaking about five minutes in, teetering on the edge of another earth-shattering orgasm. But every time she thinks she’s about to fall, Kara slows her movements. She abandons Lena’s neck in favor of her lips and kisses her slowly, heavily, almost like Kara’s trying to distract her from the obvious end goal of their coupling. Kara’s fingers slowly pumping into her, hitting that perfect spot, leaving Lena gasping into their kisses.

Kara chuckles when Lena struggles to kiss back, “You okay? You seem preoccupied with something.”

Lena doesn’t respond verbally, just shakes her head, and tries to kiss Kara back with the same hot, deep, open-mouthed kisses she’s giving. Just as Lena attempts to lick into the blonde’s mouth, Kara’s fingers rub just right and her mind fizzles out. Kara smiles at her failed attempt, making Lena whine in response.

“Distracted?” Kara teases. “Why can’t you kiss me back? Anyone else would be offended at such a thing…”

Ever the competitive Luthor, Lena attempts to focus on the blonde’s kiss, successfully managing to kiss Kara with as much fervor she can muster, but then Kara’s fingers speed up, fingertips angling up. Her thumb traces devastatingly fast circles over her clit and Lena struggles, moaning into Kara’s mouth, eyelids squeezing tightly as she arches her back, her head pressing back into the mattress.

“Please!” Lena cries. “Please, I can’t, it’s too, God Kara just make me come, please!”

“Is that what you want? Is that why you are squeezing my fingers so tight? You wanna come?”

“Pleasepleasepleaseplease,” Lena chants, nails digging into the smooth skin of Kara’s shoulders. “Make me come, please? I need, I-you said! You said you’d t-take care of me, Kara please.”

“What if I’m not done with you yet? Can you come again if I give you what you want?” Kara nips the brunette’s ear lobe, “You still haven’t screamed my name yet-”

“Kara! Please! I’ll go again, just make me come. I’m so close. Sososo close, can’t you feel it?” Lena rambles.

_I’ve been reduced to begging and she won’t just, GOD-_

“Can’t you feel how wet you make me? Can’t you see how much I love your fingers? I-I’m dripping all over you, I need you, please fuck me, just, please? I’ll do whatever you want? However you want it? You want a strap? I hav-have one, it feels so good. I have plugs too? You can just slip- _oh, yesss.”_

“Jesus, Lena.” Kara groans into her neck, speeding up her thrusts, keeping her thumb on Lena’s clit. “Come, sweetheart. I wanna see you come.”

Lena starts to tense, eeking out little sobs as she reaches her peak. Kara pushes her off the edge, fingers curling, thumb swiping so fast audible wet sounds fill the room. Fireworks explode behind Lena’s eyes. White-hot fire licks across her body, causing her to shake. Lena’s vaguely aware she's screaming, though what she’s screaming she doesn’t know, but it has Kara smiling as she looks down to watch the catastrophic train wreck that is Lena’s orgasm.

At first, Lena thinks her orgasm is just ridiculously long, and why wouldn’t it be? Kara has already broken her “one and done” record, so why shouldn’t she give Lena an orgasm that lasts a full five minutes? But Lena feels a building pressure, a growing height she’s never experienced. And then she looks down with hazy eyes and somehow registers that she’s not still coming, but that Kara is still fucking her. And it just feels so good it’s like, extending her orgasm? Because that’s a thing apparently. That’s a thing Kara can do to people, make their orgasms feel never-ending because she’s a magical ray of sunshine with perfect blonde hair, baby blue eyes, abs like a fucking Olympic athlete, and can just carry Lena around her penthouse like its no big deal.

And then Lena really understands what she’s feeling because she’s coming again all over Kara’s hand for the _third_ time. And what she thought once was fire, is now lava consuming her whole. A blinding light flashes behind her eyes and now she knows she's screaming but can’t find it in her to care because if this is what orgasms feel like, then she never wants to go back to what she had before. Because this pleasure is already addicting . It’s all she wants. She realizes she can’t even feel her legs, but who needs to walk when Kara can carry her everywhere with her strong arms and thighs of literal steel because that’s another thing Kara has.

Unfair.

Really.

When she somehow touches back down to planet earth, Lena’s still shaking, just not as much as she was mid-life-changing orgasm. Her eyes are droopy now that Kara’s hand is no longer moving inside her, just comfortably resting. Kara is still on top of her, but now laying so she's pressed into Lena in all the right places. Her breasts pressed against her own, stomach’s slick with sweat (and probably Lena’s come) pushing and pulling to-and-fro with every breath. Their thighs are slotted between each other, legs comfortably tangled in Lena’s satin bed sheets. She slowly realizes she’s mumbling, slurring together _“M’done, tap out. Too much_.”

Kara’s nuzzling into her neck, whispering words of adoration and awe. Lena flushes bright red when she can finally string a thought or two together and fully comprehends what Kara’s telling her.

-most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Kara coos, “You’ve ruined me for anyone else and you haven’t even touched me yet. God, the sounds you make? You almost made me come with just that. Honestly, I don’t know if I can look at you the same, because now I know what you sound like, and I know what you look like when you're just coming and _coming_. Jesus, you have ruined me, I’m just gonna think about you screaming my name and squirti-”

“I squirted?” Lena shyly squeaks.

Kara lifts her head, giving the brunette a wolfish smile, “Yeah, ya’ did. Twice.”

Lena gapes, looking down at her glistening thighs. “Twice? I’ve never done that once!”

Kara giggles, waggling her eyebrows. “So I’m your first?”

Lena playfully swats Kara’s shoulder with as much energy as she can muster, which isn’t much, and narrows her eyes. “I wouldn’t be so cocky, you just told me I’ve ruined you for anyone else and I haven’t even touched you.”

It's Kara’s turn to blush a beautiful light pink. She hides her head in the crook of Lena’s neck and mumbles out a soft “You really did...”

It’s like a second surge of energy that boots Lena’s body back up. Kara’s shy admission goes straight to her heart and kicks itself into overdrive. Before she wanted to be touched and come at the big strong hands of her best friend she’s 90% sure she’s in love with. But now... now it’s different. Now she wants to give. She wants to pull those moans and screams from Kara’s lips. She wants to tease instead of being teased. She wants to drive the blonde crazy with need and desire till she's almost crying like Lena almost was, just begging to finally come.

She flips them both over, Kara’s back hitting the mattress with a comically loud oof! Kara’s eyes are wild and seeking, her hands gripping Lena’s forearms in a desperate grip. Lena can’t help but notice the confident Kara that made her literally lose her mind is now just as much of a mess as Lena was not even three minutes ago.

Lena grins devilishly down at the blonde. Noting the shiver that runs up Kara’s spine when she recognizes the look in Lena’s eyes. Kara gulps thickly, Lena hums happily.

_Now this... this is going to be fun._

“I’m in trouble aren’t I?” Kara whimpers meekly, blush burning brighter and brighter the longer Lena hovers over her.

“If you think you were going to get it before,” Lena echoes Kara’s words from before

“Oh, Jesus…”

“He can’t save you now, honey. You’re in my hands now. But don’t worry,” Lena says with a wink. “I’ll take real good care of you.”

“Nuts…” Kara whispers.

Lena smiles and makes her way down Kara’s body, starting at her neck. Slowly kissing and sucking the skin beneath her lips till the blonde is writhing below her. She continues despite Kara’s whines and swirls her tongue around her pink nipples one at a time, making the blonde arch her back, pushing herself further into the brunette’s mouth. Kara’s practically vibrating by the time Lena reaches her stomach and Lena can’t help but glance up at the blonde and eye her questioningly.

”You okay up there?” Lena asks with a quirk of an eyebrow.

Kara just trembles harder, threading her own fingers through her hair. “M’ already worked up, way up. And, um, I’m kinda trying not to come right now.” Kara pants out, flushing deep crimson.

Lena pauses, staring at the shivering blonde below her. “Are you serious?” she asks gently.

Kara looks away from Lena’s kind green eyes and nods her head. “So, um, watching you, and hearing you? Kinda was like, the biggest turn on. And like I almost came when you did. The last time you came I mean, when you squirted. ‘Cause that was, like wow, fuc-freaking wow.”

Lena grins widely, “Just from hearing me? Hmm…” Lena slinks back down, pushing Kara’s thighs apart and groaning at the, oh so pink, and, very wet sight she's greeted with. “And you said I was dripping…” Lena licks up the side of Kara’s slick covered thigh, groaning again at the taste.

“I told you, you’ve already ruined me!” Kara whines.

Lena ignores the blonde, kissing up and down her thighs, taking her time as she gets closer and closer to her come covered prize. She snakes her hands up to gently pinch and pull at the already stiff peaks of Kara’s nipples. Smiling further when Kara groans at the sensations she's feeling.

“Bab-Lena?” Kara gasps. “I’m- I’m so close, please?”

Lena settles closer to Kara’s cunt, hot breath ghosting over her clit. Her eyes flick up to meet Kara’s. The sight of Kara, fisting her sheets in a white-knuckled grip, red-faced and panting, nearly pushes her to stop her slow descent, and give the blonde what she desperately needs.

Nearly.

Lena lifts her head a few inches and Kara almost cries at the loss of it.

“Not! Fair!” Kara wails. “I didn’t do that to yo-oh, um.”

“What was that? You didn’t do that to who? To me?” Lena chuckles, “Oh, darling, you know that’s not true.”

“Okay, I was a little mean to do that when you needed me, but that doesn’t mean-”

“That doesn’t mean what?” Lena teases with a coy smile. “Doesn’t mean you don’t get a taste of your own medicine?” Lena blows a stream of cool air over Kara’s clit, grinning when Kara gasps and her hips jump up immediately.

“I’m sorr- _FUCK_!'' Kara almost rips a hole in Lena’s sheets with how fast she jerked herself upwards. Lena attacks Kara’s clit with a relentlessly fast and flicking tongue. She only managed to batter the poor stiff bud a handful of times before Kara was already seizing up, legs clamping around Lena’s head with needy moans spilling from Kara’s mouth.

Much like Kara, Lena decides to not stop. The taste of Kara’s lightly salty and slightly sweet come coating the inside of her mouth makes her crave more. So when Kara’s legs finally loosen their almost death squeeze on Lena’s head, Lena slips her arms over Kara’s thighs and pins them down to the bed.

“L-Lena? I -wait, fuck...that’s, just _hoohmygod_ , what are you even-? THAT! Do that again!”

Lena’s pulling out every trick she’s ever learned, gauging Kara’s reactions to give her what she wants. She quickly finds out that a tongue inside the blonde is both fantastic for her and Kara, but sucking ruthlessly on her clit while flicking her tongue over it roughly is Kara’s favorite. Kara’s gasping, shaking and jolting up at every flick and suck, and Lena finally gets what Kara meant about almost coming while watching her come undone.

It’s beautiful, sexy, breathtaking, bewitching, awe-inspiring, and a _major_ turn-on.

Kara’s chest is heaving, arched up high, breasts pointing up. Her hips press down, down, down into the bed with her head thrown back so far that all Lena can see in the smooth expanse of skin that stretches and pulses with each pull of Kara’s neck.

Seconds later, Kara is letting out small whimpering sounds, pushing Lena’s head away weakly. “I let you tap out,” she cries. “My turn, tap out, tap oooutt.”

Lena lets out a half-suppressed laugh, “Okay, okay. I’ll stop. I’m sorry sweetheart.”

“Don’t be. S’great. Tired though.” Kara slurs slowly, eyes fluttering closed.

Lena can’t help but smile softly at the blonde sleepily mumbling to herself. “Kara? Darling? I’ve got to change the sheets. They’re a bit ...wet.” she blushes slightly.

“Can we cuddle? For two minutes? Then sheets?” Kara sluggishly opens one eye smiling as she speaks.

Lena nods, warmth filling her chest. “Okay, a few minutes.” Lena laughs again at Kara’s dopey “ _yyyayy_!” and starts to settle down next to Kara, when she hears a faint buzzing sound.

Kara’s face scrunches up, “Not mine, I put that on silent, also it’s in my pants, wayyy over there.”

It takes a second for Lena to register what Karas’ talking about when she realizes she’s talking about a phone. Lena follows the sound of the faint buzzing to the corner of her bed and blindly gropes around till she grabs her phone. Settling back on the bed, phone in her hand, she opens her arms and beckons Kara over, who hums happily as she snuggles into the brunette. Lena clicks her phone screen on and winces as her eyes adjust to the brightness, and she blindly opens the first notification she halfway saw.

It takes her a moment to read the messages but as soon as she does, her heart freezes.

 **Kylie (10:58 pm):** Booooo no answer!

 **Kylie (10:58 pm):** Anyways, I’m assuming you fell asleep? oh well, I was going to ask you when I could see that pretty face of yours again..Guess I’ll get my answer in the morning.

 **Kylie (10:59 pm):** Hopefully, I’ll see you again soon gorgeous. <3<3

 **Kylie (10:59 pm):** I can’t wait to kiss you goodnight.

Lena swallows dryly as she reads the messages from Kylie. She’s about to type out a response when Kara snuggles closer into Lena’s collarbone and she grumbles loudly.

“Who’s texting you this late at-” There’s a pause, Lena can feel Kara’s eyelids flutter open. She hurriedly clicks her phone screen off, but judging by the silence, the damage had already been done.

“Oh..” Kara breathes out quickly and awkwardly shifts away from Lena’s embrace.

“Kara?” Lena tries, rolling over to look at the blonde.

There’s another pause and Lena can just feel the sadness and confusion soaking into Kara’s bones.

“Liste-”

“Um, It’s okay,” Kara says as she lays perfectly still, staring at the ceiling like it’s the most interesting ceiling in the world. “Ah, well. I’m gonna go? Cause, um yeah. So.” Kara’s voice is trembling and Lena’s heart is breaking.

“Kara-”

“It’s cool, Lena. I’ll just get out of your hair?” she said, still not looking at Lena. “Yeah, that. Um, see you later?” she says hurriedly, shifting around, trying to detangle herself from Lena’s satin sheets.

Lena swings her leg over Kara’s hips in less time than it took her to blink. Kara’s still not looking at her, but she can see the hurt plastered all over her face. “Listen to me first? Please? Then you can decide if you want to leave.” She says softly.

Kara nods and smiles her small, sad, vulnerable smile and Lena already wants to kick herself for making her feel that way.

“I’ve liked you… pretty much ever since I first saw you.” Lena starts, noting how Kara’s eyes flick over to meet hers the second her sentence makes it past her lips. Lena smiles and continues.

“I tried flirting with you for years, darling. But you never caught on, and you were always talking about men and how you were going on dates with them, so I just... thought you were straight and therefore very unavailable for someone like me.” As soon as Lena stops for a brief second, Kara sits up, mouth already opening, preparing her response. “Let me finish? Please?”

“Kay… but I’m holding your hand while you talk. Okay?” Kara grins shyly, taking Lena’s hand with her own.

Lena nods happily and presses a small kiss to Kara’s knuckles before continuing. “But, it’s been years, like I said...but God I just could never shake these _feelings_ for you. And I thought, well almost four years of pining after your best friend was getting a little sad. So I decided to bury my feelings for you by getting things going with Kylie, but I accidentally sent you the pictures instead of her and-”

“So you didn’t…” Kara says softly, squeezing Lena’s hand with her shaking hand. She leans forward, resting her forehead on Lena’s collarbone. “It was an accident?”

Lena presses a feather-light kiss to Kara’s head, “Yes, but you were, you are the one I want. The first picture was an accident, but the second one wasn’t. This -us, I wanted. More than anything. Kylie was a placeholder, I like _you, really like you_. More than just a crush. More than like, actually, I-” Lena stops when Kara lifts her head back up, sadness gone from Kara's baby blue eyes as she gazes at Lena.

_This is it…_

Lena presses forward and kisses the blonde softly on the lips, pulling back to finally finish her speech. “I have ...so many feelings for you. Just you. Only you.”

Kara leans forward and captures Lena’s lips in another heart-stopping kiss, and smiles her brilliant sunshine-filled smile. “Okay thank GOD, because if this was a one-time thing I was gonna be SUPER bummed. Also, uh, if you couldn’t tell,” Kara says almost sheepishly. “...I have feelings for you too. A lot of them. Romantic, take you on dates, kiss you wherever you’d let me, take you dancing, buy you flowers just because, rip your clothes off feelings for you. Oh! And I’m very not straight. I’m very bi. That’s me- oh wow you are deleting and blocking her contact, Lena, it's rude to ghost people-”

Lena presses a small kiss to Karas’s lips, laughing at the blonde’s comments. “Yeah it’s rude, but she never meant anything, you on the other hand” Lena sighs dreamily, caressing the side of Kara’s face.

“You mean _everything_.”

Kara smiles and leans in to kiss the brunette softly, “You're everything too." She whispers against Lena's lips.

Suddenly, Kara flips them both over so she's hovering above Lena, nestled comfortably between her legs. Kara quickly kisses the brunette again, pulling away with a shit eating grin. The type she usually saves for when Lena accidentally proves Kara’s point in a discussion.

"Soooo," she halfway sings.

"Yes?" Lena asks with a confused quirk of her brow.

"I believe you mentioned something about having a strap that _feels so good_?"

Lena lets out a whine that ends high up in her throat. “In my closet. Behind my shoes."

Kara hops off the bed with a giggle and begins to make her way to Lena's massive walk-in closet, but stops walking halfway.

"How willing are you to being tied up?" Kara asks, winking at the now gaping brunette.

"Cuffs are in the same box as my strap," Lena rasps, feeling her cunt clench in excitement.

"Perfect."

Lena flops back on the bed once Kara disappears into the closet, smiling widely to herself as she thinks of how they both ended up in this situation. Her thoughts are interrupted when she hears a loud and overdramatic gasp.

"Lena! You didn't tell me you had a _strapless_ one too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me on ---> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/valle-girl018  
> or yell at me on ---> https://twitter.com/Valle__girl
> 
> hope this hit the spot? ;)
> 
> stay safe out there folks!
> 
> Love,  
> L


End file.
